PeanutButterGamer
Austin Hargrave (born: ), better known online as PeanutButterGamer (initialized as PBG), is a gaming YouTuber and reviewer. PBG is very well-known for his Top 10s and Game Reviews". The current editor(s) for PBG Gameplay is Todd Schlickbernd, a.k.a. RatedSGames and editor for the well-known "Hardcore" series, and Jack M., a.k.a. SuperPlaid64. Austin currently lives in Woodinville, Washington with his wife Danielle, who he married in 2015. Personal Life Austin Hargrave first started making videos when he was around the age 12. He made skit type videos and other random videos with his friends and posted them on various YouTube channels, such as "JiffyMuffin" and "GiveMetheMoneys". Later on, around the age 19, Austin decided to make his own YouTube channel about game reviews and top 10s, and this turned into the now famous channel "PeanutButterGamer". Austin now currently lives in Woodinville, Washington. He married Danielle Hargrave (also known as Unicornism) in 2015. In 2014, the Hargraves added two dogs to their household; Luka and Namira. Namira had to be put down due to a severe illness. They later got another dog named Azura. Austin also has an older brother who has joined him in all of his "Hardcore" Series, Stewart Hargrave (McJones Riley). Also one of his closest friends, Jeff Fabre (SpaceHamster), is the Co-host of the "PB&Jeff" Series, where Austin and Jeff plays an assortment of games, such as Kirby SuperStar, Pikmin, and other Wii games. Types of Videos PeanutButterGamer mainly does video game reviews and Top 10's on his main channel. He plays a variety of games and is rarely serious when criticizing the games he reviews. His videos mostly consist of comedic montages filled with very random text and effects. His second channel, PBGGameplay, is dedicated to Minecraft hardcores, Zelda collection series', Mario Let's Plays and smaller, incomplete playthroughs with his friend, Jeff (known as the PB & Jeff series). PBG is known for his high-quality editing and random humor. His third channel doesn't have any videos on it, but he claims that it is a "meme channel". He originally featured only skits surrounding gaming but then transitioned to Top 10 lists and also series' such as To Kill An Avatar surrounding killing innocent people in video games and The G Files, a show about weird things in video games. He then dropped these shows because he felt they didn't well represent the message he wanted to show with his content, and has now moved on to mainly Top 10 lists and game 'reviews'. He also occasionally does 'hacking' videos, where he messes around in games such as Super Mario 64 and The Legend of Zelda using cheat codes and glitches; they have become some of his most popular recent videos on his channel. Hacking Austin's most popular videos are his hacking videos. His most popular video being one. He started his hacking saga with a Skyward Sword video. His next video was a Super Mario 64 video, Mohicans is now his most popular. Reviews PBG often makes video game "reviews", although he doesn't really like the word "review" because it's more of a funny, highly-edited short video of gameplay to him and he just uses the term for lack of a better word. The G-Files The G-Files series talks about weird video games/weird things found in video games/mysteries in video games. It is not currently running anymore, but it has proved to be a dominant PBG series. To Kill An Avatar To Kill An Avatar is an old series during the start of PBG. In this series, he takes a few video games and talks about how it relates to killing innocent people/creatures/things. Some games used include Pokémon, Legend of Zelda (during his Zelda Month), and Mario Party. Zelda Month PBG loves The Legend of Zelda and it is one of his favorite video game series. In 2011, he introduced Zelda Month during the month the new Zelda game "Skyward Sword" was planned for release (November). During this month, he adds gameplay, reviews, and "Top 10's" to his channel that all relate to Zelda. In 2012, he decided to have another Zelda Month in November, although the month would not relate to any current plans for the Legend of Zelda game series. Since then, he has continued to upload Zelda videos. In fact, his 2013 Zelda Month ironically lasted over a month because he had so much content he wanted to upload. Zelda Month wasn't done there as he didn't know what to make about Zelda for that month so he turned that Zelda month to Mario Month. Hargrave then turned to make Mario month videos in November 2017, because of Super Mario Odyssey's release. Mario Month then reverted to Zelda Month in November 2018. Schedule While Hargrave does not have a specific time or day that he uploads videos, he generally uploads every 3~ish weeks, usually on saturdays on his main channel and several times a week on his gameplay channel. The exception to this was Zelda Month; usually he would upload around 4 or 5 videos in November dedicated to the Legend of Zelda series. Normal Boots NormalBoots was created in late 2010 by Austin Hargrave and Jonathan Jafari "JonTron" to act as a hub where Jafari and Hargrave could post content and receive advertisement revenue. Soon after its creation, NormalBoots added Did You Know Gaming?, The Completionist, Indie Games Searchlight, and Continue? to its roster of shows. The site was closed down in 2012, as Google's AdSense program offered better revenue options for the content creators. NormalBoots was relaunched on January 24, 2014, with the addition of other video game-focused channels ProJared and Satchbag's'' 'Goods''. It was announced on May 18, 2017 that Jafari would no longer be an active part of the group, but still remain as a founding member. PBGGameplay PBG's second channel consists of gameplay videos with his friend Jeff, and the rest of NormalBoots. Hardcore Series PBG has an ongoing series of "Hardcore" adventures on his PBGGameplay channel, where he teams up with seven close YouTubers and friends to try to beat the game without dying. So far, they have succeded five times, with JonTron and Barry defeating the Enderdragon in Minecraft, Paul and The Completionist killing Diablo in Diablo II, PBG, Space Hamster, McJones, and Dean killing the Elder Guardians in Minecraft Hardcore #4, McJones, Yungtown, and Lucahjin in Terraria #3 (Although they die afterwards), Dean, Jeff, and Chad killing the Wither in Minecraft Hardcore #6, and Jirard, Jesse, and Jared defeating Asra Nox in Starbound #1. Minecraft HC Goal: * Defeat the enderdragon in Hardcore mode while having as little people as possible die The first Hardcore series was a Minecraft series with PBG and fellow YouTubers JonTron, The Completionist, and Soah186, along with PBG's friends Dean and Barry, and his brother McJones. They started off at a disadvantage, becuase The Completionist and Dean had no idea how to play. Dean and The Completionist decided to go mining to learn the basic mechanics of the game. Shortly afterwards The Completionist died from "AFK", because the first episode was filmed on his birthday and he had to leave. Soah's death was for a long time unexplained, because he was down in the mineshaft alone and only PBG and McJones were recording at the time. Soah later explained that he dug into lava and was not able to escape. After his death, the remaining players built graves for the dead. Nobody died for a long time afterwards, and that gave them plenty of time to introduce the "Who Needs a Map" joke, which was used whenever somebody said something about a map. They later moved houses from the forest into some hills, and then into a tundra. They built a new house in the tundra and trekked back to their old house, where they took all of their valuable loot and transferred it to the tundra. Their old house was abandoned. PBG became lost in the tundra afterwards, until he was slain by an aggravated enderman. Footage shows that he accidentally switched from his sword to his bow in the midst of the battle and if he kept his hotbar on his sword, he could have survived. McJones and Dean later found an underwater stronghold, and when they met up with JonTron and Barry, they opened the portal and traveled to the End. They spawned on an obsidian pillar a little distance away from the main island. McJones was sadly knocked off of the edge by an unknown force and died. After the footage was slowed down, the "unknown force" was revealed to be the enderdragon. After a bitter fight against the McJones' killer, JonTron and Barry succeeded, but Dean had his life taken in the midst. As a little celebration, JonTron and Barry had a PVP match afterwards, where Barry struck down JonTron. DayZ HC Goal: * Escape Chenarus using a helicopter while having as little people as possible die With everyone quickly dying off, this was the shortest season ever, with only three episodes. YouTubers PBG, JonTron, Rubberross, and ProJared along with Dean, McJones, and Barry were in this season. They thought at first that it would be a cool if five people spawned at one side of the map, and two spawned at the other. PBG and Barry had to spawn in Balota, while the others spawned in another location. It took forty-five minutes to set up, but once they did, most of the five people were immediately killed by bandits. Everyone decided it was unfair and restarted their recording devices. Dean eventually met PBG and Barry, and they entered. a control tower, climbing onto the roof. Then climbed back down to escape the zombies chasing them. In the midst of the screaming that begun in the chaos, McJones was shot and killed, but in the midst of the chaos, nobody seemed to pay much attention to it, until later when JonTron asked "So is Stewart (McJones's first name) just dead?" PBG and Dean escaped, but Barry was attacked by a zombie. He survived, but lost a lot of blood in the process. He patched it up when he got far enough. JonTron came into Balota at the same time, and met up with PBG and Dean. Barry stayed behind, however. They decided to try and lose the zombies chasing them by going into the control tower again. But this time, before they could climb down the ladder, a zombie climbed up the ladder, and PBG, JonTron, and Dean retreated to the other side of the control tower. Dean said that the best way to escape was to wait for the zombie to engage them and then escape through the opposite side. Ironically, another zombie climbed up the ladder and the three became cornered. PBG panicked and jumped off the building, broke his legs, and died. JonTron followed PBG off the control tower, but was killed by zombies at the bottom. Dean escaped. Dean ran back to the main road, and found Barry hiding. Both ran toward Chernogorsk, while Rubberross, who was just running around on the coast, and ProJared, who was looting Elektrozavodsk, decided to try to meet up together. Dean and Barry arrived at Chernogorsk, but died shortly afterwards to bandits. Rubberross and ProJared found each other on the coast, and ran towards Elektrozavodsk. Rubberross died while looting the city, but ProJared stayed alive until he was murdered. Terraria HC Goal: * Defeat the normal mode while having as little people as possible die Everyone stayed alive much longer than DayZ, but this was still a relatively short series. PBG played with JonTron, Paul from the YouTube show "Continue?", SpaceHamster, Dean, McJones, and Barry. Barry died from a monster attack early on, and Paul died shortly afterwards, although he was alone and nobody really knows what happened. After heading back to base, they continued to go mining for items, and while Dean and McJones mined in one shaft a ways away from the house, PBG, JonTron, and SpaceHamster mined under the house, coincidentally in the shape of an SMG. Realizing McJones and Dean were nearby, they dug towards them, but as soon as they were within sight, McJones stepped on a pressure plate, and he and Dean were crushed by a boulder trap. JonTron was the next to die, unironically, because he was the most careless, jumping off of builidngs for fun, running around wildlife and killing monsters, and even throwing grenades and bombs inside the base. He eventually died carelessly to a demon eye. After JonTron's death, PBG and SpaceHamster realized that they were the only ones alive and that they hadn't even challenged the first main boss, the Eye of Cthulhu. They strive to make the summoning item, and eventually face off against it. They do a good job with its first form, firing flaming arrows and using ironskin potions for extra defense, but they couldn't survive the lunges of the second form. SpaceHamster evades near death by using the magic mirror and returning to the main base, but due to his limited maneuverability inside, he is killed. PBG is left alone and with low health, and dies screaming "I HAVE ONE HEART! I HAVE ONE HEART! IT'S AN EYEBALL! IT'S AN EYEBALL! ARGH!" Minecraft HC #2 Goal: * Defeat the Wither while having as little people as possible die PBG decides to go back to Minecraft because Mojang added a new boss known as the Wither. He arrives at the scene with NintendoCapriSun (NCS), ProJared, Kyrak the Poet, Dean, McJones, and Barry. Unfortunately, Kyrak's internet connection was very unstable, and so for most of the time he wasn't even playing the game, but just trying to rejoin the server and stabilize his internet connection. McJones told everyone to move to the desert nearby and build a house there. Everyone but Barry left spawn, which was a forest. Barry stayed because he was mining some stone and coal in a ravine nearby, but in result he lagged out and had single-digit frames. At night, a skeleton fired at him, but Barry was still unable to move. ProJared tried to save him, but quickly retreated after being reduced to low health. Barry was able to build a barricade until his game crashed. At daylight, Barry's game returned to normal, and some of the crew head to the ravine to rescue him. Dean and PBG later discovered a jungle temple, but they decided not to go in when McJones shouted: "There's bombs in there!" They decided to return to the temple later. However, Dean dI'd not ever live to return, as he later died to a skeleton while trying to defend the house. But that didn't stop him from almost saying the first "Who Needs A Map?" joke of the season. (NCS beat him to it, however) McJones and a few others returned to the temple and found some enchanting books in addition to a decent amount of redstone. Kyrak still had lag issues that became so horrible that he texted PBG that he couldn't make it back on. PBG texted back to him: "Try to relog, we want to sacrifice you." After some time, Kyrak was able to make it back on, and then, because he was too laggy to do anything, PBG hosted a "Kyrak sacrifice" and "accidentally" murdered him. At this point they decided to build a graveyard, and thought it'd be cool if they wrote some poetry on Kyrak's tombstone, because his character was a poet. PBG and ProJared tried to get a haiku going, but PBG just left his tombstone marked: "Kyrak the Poet He died because" And on the back he inscribed: "It definitely wasn't PBG" After a mining trip the crew manages to find diamonds and even an obsidian-filled ravine. They begin to collect the obsidian, Barry having a close call when he ran around trying to kill a bat but accidentally aggravated an enderman while doing so. ProJared also had a close call when greed overtook him and he fought creepers and skeletons to the point where he was at 1 1/2 hearts while trying to obtain lowly iron. Afterwards they built a Nether portal and nearly died when they spawned on a small platform and had to build a bridge while a ghast was attacking. Even with all of their close calls to get to the nether, however, they were unable to find the wither skulls needed for the construction of the Wither, and decided to come back later. Later in the overworld, PBG's game froze, and a creeper snuck up behind him. ProJared tried to warn him, but PBG couldn't move and also suspected that he was joking. ProJared ran to try and strike down the creeper, but it exploded, leaving ProJared dead and PBG's game crashed. However, PBG was still not dead. NCS went exploring, but ventured off the borders of the map McJones gave him. PBG claims they spent at least a few hours solely looking for him, but they cut off the gameplay so the series wouldn't be too extensive. After a long period of time, McJones found NCS and attempted to escort him home, but just before he arrived he fell into a pond in a forest along with a spider. He became cornered and died due to his lack of experience in survival mode. Everyone groaned at the fact that he was just a measly hundred blocks from the house but still died after all of their christmas. His death was paired with corny "sad" music from Super Mario RPG. Eventually, PBG, McJones, and Barry stocked up on food, enchanted their gear, and made new weapons so that they could try and kill more wither skeletons to get the three wither skulls. After hours of gameplay, they kill numerous skeletons, but only find one skull. The situation became chaotic when pigmen were provoked. PBG was overrun when he became cornered in a wall McJones had built to block the mobs off. McJones died shortly afterwards, leaving Barry to complete the mission. Barry became lonely and talked to the sword Dean wielded when he died. He got bored with talking to Dean's sword, so he named the one nether skull they had acquired and talked to it. Eventually he was attacked and killed, thus ending the series. Diablo 2 Hardcore Goal: * Defeat Diablo with having as little people as possible die In the Diablo 2 Hardcore, PBG played alongside Rubberross, Paul from the YouTube show "Continue?", The Completionist, Dean, McJones, and Barry. In the first act, Rubberross had many close calls, and eventually his life was claimed before he even made it to Act II. After that episode, for an unknown reason, the show was postponed for about a month, but it came back. In episode 5, PBG sang a song that talked about two things: Him missing Rubberross, and Apologizing to his fans for the lack of Hardcore episodes. All the rest of the cast made it to Act II, but Barry died almost immediately to a large group of monsters in the Lut Gholein sewers. The rest of Act II continued mostly uneventfully, and the remaining 5 made it to Act III. Act III went fine at first, with the group running around the jungle killing things, and going to the arachnid lair instead of the spider cavern. PBG almost died in a very close call, apparently even dying on Jirard's screen. They took the Spider Cavern with little trouble, but shortly afterwards, Dean perished to a fire breathing Flayer Shaman, taking his "Skellybros" with him. The rest survived right up to the end of Act III, when PBG died in the Durance of Hate. The three survivors killed Mephisto and headed to Act IV. In Act IV, they all survived right up until the final challenge before Diablo, when they got completely overwhelmed by enemies. Jirard used a Scroll of Town Portal and him and Paul rushed inside. Unfortunately, McJones was not able to get through and thus perished, leaving Paul and Jirard as the only remaining players. The two survivors eventually made it back and killed all of the enemies, as well as Diablo himself, simply by running away through a town portal whenever theif health was low. Minecraft HC #3 Goal: * Defeat the Wither with having as little people as possible die PBG and his friends decided to re-do the Minecraft hardcore because the last time they were unsuccessful at killing the Wither. This time PBG was with JonTron, Shane from DidYouKnowGaming?, Smooth McGroove, ProJared, McJones, and Dean. This was the first official hardcore series that did not have Barry. PBG and the others set up a house in no time, and after a few hours, JonTron had made a lavafall in it for decoration. Everyone but JonTron and PBG resented it, but PBG proclaimed "I am declaring myself the captain, and I say this is okay!" Pretty soon, though, the house caught on fire and the lavafall was trashed. Slowly, everyone started to die out. Dean died from a creeper explosion right after he asked for people to protect him. JonTron went exploring with some other people, and he was hit with poison by a witch. He ran away with only one heart, but a skeleton came out of nowhere and shot and killed him. ProJared was killed by a creeper explosion in the night as well. Soon, only PBG, Shane, Smooth McGroove, and McJones were left. They were the only four to go into the Nether. While exploring, PBG and McJones decided to set up a little base by digging into netherrack. While digging out a cave, McJones dug into lava, and both panicked, attempting to escape from their small base, which unfortunately had a narrow enterance. They both caught on fire, and McJones got trapped in and died. Shortly after, PBG died from his burn damage. Only Shane and SmoothMcGroove were left. They started hunting for skeletons but when zombie pigmen started to infest the fortress, it became clear that they had to clear the area for skeletons to spawn. It was a big mistake. The pigmen went beserk and eventually took down Shane and SmoothMcGroove. MineZ Hardcore Goal: * Get Team 1 and Team B together while having as little people as possible die * Defeat a giant while having as little people as possible die Note: There was an error with the team names because they did not go over names the day they started the hardcore series, so some people were referring the teams as "Team 1 and Team 2", while others said "Team A and Team B". Most people say "Team 1" after Brutalmoose's famous quote "Team 1 likes touching themselves," while some people say "Team 2" or "Team B" as a joke. MineZ is a Minecraft-server-based game based off of DayZ. The one that PBG used was the one on shotbow.net, and its official interactive map and wiki can be found at minezmap.com. The wiki itself is at http://minezwiki.net/wiki/Home:Main_Page. Based on the incredible amount of skill and luck needed, and the fact that it is an awesome server that he loves, PBG decided to base MineZ hardcore off of Shotbow. Nobody except PBG (gold rank) and McJones (silver rank) was a donator, so everyone spawned in forty-one different spawn places. Thankfully, they managed to round up the players towards two different spawn areas, with Team 1 consisting of PBG, SpaceHamster, Brutalmoose, and Barry spawning in the desert (near spawn twelve/thirteen) and Team B consisting of McJones, Dean, and ProJared spawning in the forest. (Most likely spawned in twenty-five, twenty-six, or twenty-seven) Team 1's goal was to escape the desert while raiding the ruins in the area, head to Portsmouth for a pit stop, and then travel into the snowy portion of the map via Ridgevale and meet up with Team B there. Team B, however, would stop at Huntsgrove for gear and then take the trek to Ridgevale. The season began with Team 1 in the desert near the shoreline. PBG, Brutalmoose, Barry and Jeff (SpaceHamster) showed off their skins in a brief introduction and refilled their water bottles before heading East to Portsmouth. On the way, the Team made a quick detour into a desert castle, which PBG assured housed no zombies. As PBG climbed up to the second floor for supplies, two zombies rushed down swiftly from the stairs leading to the next floor and attacked him. The zombies, being much faster and stronger than regular Minecraft zombies, quickly injured PBG and caused him to bleed, but the rest of Team 1 rushed up and defeated them after that. PBG patched himself up and the team collected the little loot left in the fortification and left. They decided to stay off the main path and climb a sand dune to reach the Bazaar, where they managed to find some food and drinks from a pool of fresh water. The team got ready to head off again. Meanwhile, McJones, Dean and Jared met up outside the city of Romero and began heading West. They turned North and trekked a pretty long distance, stopping only once at a farmhouse for food, water, and supplies. They had their first encounters with the zombies there, meeting two outside the farmhouse. They snuck towards the zombies, but Dean got too close and was attacked. The others sprung into action and saved Dean, McJones managing to take one down. The second one repeatedly dodged their swings with its speed until it ran into a tree and was slain by McJones. From there they traveled to Huntsgrove and managed to pick up a ton of supplies, including a ridiculous amount of medical ointment. Soon, the team was fully equipped with healing equipment. McJones decided against staying too long in Huntsgrove but when they found a hoe, he decided to return to the farmhouse to harvest the crops. While Team B moved out, a horde of zombies ambushed them, and the three were briefly overwhelmed, but McJones and Jared quickly fight off the zombies. However, Dean is bitten in the chaos and becomes infected, slowly dying. After Dean became infected, Team B realized that if they did not hurry he wouls die. They ran into a player at the farmhouse upon returning, whose white leather armour briefly confused Jared and Dean into thinking that it was iron. The three stayed a distance away, but McJones realized the truth and they chased the player away. Gathering what they can, McJones and crew quickly left for Ridgevale, as they tried to keep Dean alive with healing, because they lacked antibiotics or an antidote to treat the infection. Shortly afterwards, Team 1 arrived in Ridgevale, prompting initial panic from Team B as all they saw was four players heading towards them. Upon hearing Dean's infection PBG revealed he had an antidote, and there was a small riot as everyone tried working out who had the antidote, all while Dean sat there with half a heart. The two teams later groaned at the fact that he had picked up PBG's antidote and had had it in his inventory the whole time. After that fuss, the now-united group headed in the direction McJones thought Paluster was in, but after they ended up at a castle, he realized his mistake. Not much of significance occurred in the series until the group reached Sirius, except for McJones' famous quote, "Team 1 likes touching themselves." In Sirius things started alright, with the group finding some good weapons and iron armor. However, things took a turn for the worst when Dean got infected again. The group split up to try and find an antidote or antibiotics, but during the search, PBG and McJones became infected as well. PBG and Dean met up in a house for the infected players while McJones tried to find his way to them. Then the server rebooted. During this, for whatever reason, Dean's character got reset, so they let him run back to them while the four remaining healthy players continued the search. Eventually, after ProJared started bleeding about 5 times in the space of a few minutes, the team realized they were going to die there, so they made a decision. PBG and McJones decided to stay behind, after some weird suggestions about PBG and McJones' "children" after PBG declared "We will tell our children the story." The team left after waiting for Dean to get there, and proceeded to the Pirate Ship McJones mentioned shortly before they split up. On the way, they stopped a Knoxmoor Inn, where Dean became infected for the third time in a single playthrough. They made it to the Pirate Ship, where they decided to leave Dean behind. Dean died many episodes later in the pirate ship, with a recording letting the audience know that he had apparantly tried to climb the ship's mast when a zombie fell on him. The rest of the group proceeded across a bridge to a gravel land the group decided was the Moon. Proclaiming that the Moon in the sky was actually Moon B. They found Camp Kharj, where Jared met his end in the form of a Zombie Pigman, which explode in MineZ when you hit them (meaning he died from an explosion again). The next few episodes were dedicated to the adventures of PBG and McJones as they escaped Sirius and made it to Bazel, which they mistook as the safer Oasis and where McJones met his end. PBG then voyaged, eventually reaching Grayvale, where he eventually killed himself jumping off a ledge while running from a zombie. The last part of the final episode was Brutalmoose, SpaceHamster and Barry fighting the Giant. SpaceHamster fell first, and Brutalmoose and Barry met up for a last supper. They charged the giant, Brutalmoose died, and Barry was left infected, bleeding, and with half a heart. Then the Giant stomp attacked him. Note: The title for the last episode of MineZ Hardcore "The Last Supper" may be a reference to back when NormalBoots ended and if you went to the website back then it would show a picture of the famous piece of art the last supper where the faces of all the people in the portrait were replaced by all the NormalBoots members. The deaths have been confirmed to be out of order in this. The correct order with who dies first is: McJones, Dean, Jared, SpaceHamster, Brutalmoose, Barry and the final survivor being PBG. This season has been well-praised by fans as being the most nerve-wrecking season of hardcore yet. Minecraft HC 4 and Terraria HC 2 are both out, with MineZ 2 confirmed. Minecraft HC #4 Goal: * Defeat the 3 Elder Guardians with having as little people as possible die Because PBG and his friends lost to the Wither twice, they decided to scrap that idea for now, instead focusing on the most recent boss: The Elder Guardian(s). Unusually, there were only six people instead of seven participating, who were PBG, SpaceHamster, Caddicarus, Dean, McJones and Barry (Yungtown would have been the 7th person). They spawned on an island, surrounded by several others. Instead of building a normal house, Dean decided on a cave house as it “builds itself”. They mined out a tiny cave and set up base. Just as they got there, it became night-time. A little later after that, Dean had a close call with a creeper but had only just survived after fighting it off. Later, everyone except PBG also almost died when SpaceHamster was building stairs, when they encountered a creeper. SpaceHamster placed down a stair in front of everyone and tried to escape, leaving everyone else trapped down there. When everyone started to panic, SpaceHamster jumped down and killed it before it exploded. The crew also got some endorsements from Caddy (his skin being “The Burger King Guy”). While PBG, Dean and Caddy went cave-diving, SpaceHamster and Barry built a farm on a separate island, with a bridge connecting the two. McJones also built a chair for him to use while fishing. When everyone gathered on the farm later (at night) to plant carrot seeds, they got overwhelmed by monsters there including 3 endermen and a witch. After an epic battle to protect the farm, they managed to fend off the monsters and get back to their home. A little while later when everyone was mining, SpaceHamster decided to build a ladder to connect a platform to the ground as he was climbing down it, but discovered he couldn't build it over coal, which left him stuck there. After Caddy attempted to climb up the waterfall to save him (he was dissuaded by PBG), Dean built up a cobble platform for him, but as SpaceHamster dropped onto it, it got mined from underneath him and he fell. Luckily, there was a small ledge below that which he landed on, dealing him only 1 and a half hearts of damage. Soon, McJones finally gathered enough obsidian and built a Nether Portal. They ventured out and found a Nether Fortress, in which they’d find netherwart and blaze rods. While there, they accidentally angered some Zombie Pigmen, leading to a whole horde of them chasing the crew, but they managed to survive and leave the Nether, thinking that they’d got everything. However, when they returned, McJones realized they’d forgotten soul sand for growing the netherwart, so they returned. While in the Nether Fortress, Barry received the Wither effect from some Wither Skeletons, which ate up his hearts, and then got attacked by a “Wiggly Squiggly”, one-shotting him and marking the first death of the season. The aggro-ed pigmen then proceeded to attack Caddy and Dean. They escaped AGAIN, and went back AGAIN, only for Caddy to be killed by the pigmen after panicking and hitting one of them. They then went for the others, who narrowly escaped and avoided death, this time with soul sand. When they were back, they built two monuments on “Creeper Island” (named by Caddy, as there was always one lonely creeper on it) for Barry and Caddy, with soul sand placed underneath them, since they died for it. Later, they sailed off for another land, taking their stuff with them, but had to build a new home because they got lost and couldn’t find their way back. There, they collected more diamonds and made an enchanting table. Dean adopted a horse, who he named Montague, which turned out to be evil when he almost suffocated in a wall trying to get into the house on his horse. While talking about old references, PBG coins the first "Who needs a map?" joke of the season, much to the annoyance of everyone (especially Dean). They gathered up their potions, enchanted armor, and weapons, including Caddy the sword, and set out on their boats to find an Ocean Monument. After some searching, PBG eventually found one, much to everyone’s excitement. The very next episode, they set off with water-breathing potions and night vision potions to fight. They battled hard, but after several near-deaths, they realized they didn’t have enough potions for them to last. They sailed back in disappointment. They later set out AGAIN, with more potions and even though they almost died several times they managed to defeat all 3 guardians. They collected the treasure of the Monument (gold blocks) and sailed back home in triumph. After building two more memorials for their fallen allies, they faced off each other in a PvP battle, with Dean being the victor, SpaceHamster, McJones and PBG killed off (in that order). To end it off, Dean fittingly drowned himself in the sea. This hardcore has the best ever record of all other series, with 4 survivors, as well as tallying their number of wins up to 3. Collection Series PBG has a "Collection Series" in his channel PBG Gameplay, in which he tries to collect all of a specific item or other collectibles in a certain game. He finished 3 of these, and one is currently running- the first one, the "Majora's Mask: Mask Collection", in which PBG collected all the Masks in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask", eventually beating the game in order to get the final mask; the second, the "The Elder Scrolls Oblivion - Daedric Collection", in which PBG collected all of the Daedric Artifacts; the third, the "Wind Waker HD Collection Series", in which PBG marked all possible islands in the game on the Map Chart while also reviewing each island and showing everything there is to it; and the one currently running- the "The Elder Scrolls Skyrim - Daedric Collection", a sort of sequel to his first Collection Series, in which PBG tries once again to collect all Daedric Artifacts but this time in the sequel to Oblivion, Skyrim. He also has a collection series of the vault-tec bobbleheads, in Fallout 3. Music In late 2016, Hargrave released a song entitled "Open Your Eyes", a tribute to The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, in collaboration with YouTuber Yungtown and music producer Garrett Williamson. Subscriber Milestones # 1 Million Subscribers: June 17, 2013 # 2 Million Subscribers: April 6, 2019 This page was created by Bacca10 on December 5, 2013. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers